Martin Arcine
Martin Arcine is a character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Martin was created by 'Lucas Koch. ' Martin re-instated the Glee club, New Directions, in A New Club. He was able to gain all twelve members in Last Member, and they performed at Invitationals. The club won their first Sectionals in The First Competition. Biography Martin grew up with a rich family and never had to worry that much out about life. When he turned 21, he was tired of his families richness so he moved out borrowing little money, marrying his high school sweetheart Samantha and settling down and having a family with a daughter. He got a small job as a math teacher. But his wife wanted to go back to school so she applied for a out of state university and got a spot. Martin was left with the baby to raise and as most long distance relationships are, this one was short lived. Arguments led to fights, fights led to tears, and all of this led to divorce making Martin a single parent supporting him and the baby with a small math teacher job. The baby is now 8 in 4th Grade. Martin is still aching of heart break and struggling financially. One day he saw a school glee club at another school and remembered all his great times in glee when he was younger. He instantly had the thought to make a glee club at his school and possible get a raise to support his small family. Season One A New Club Martin is seen teaching his Maths class. Afterwards, he talks to Vincent about Glee Club. He later talks to Brent about the same thing. He watches the auditons of Vincent, Brent and Sonia. Jealousy Martin is present during the auditons of Meiko and Rachel. He calms the fight between Sonia and Rachel. He is seen happily watching'' Catch My Breath.'' Secrets Martin is present when Principal Figgins suspends Rachel. He informs the New Directions of this, to their disappointment. He sets the assignment: secrets, and reveals his own - he's a single father. He watches the auditions of Melissa, Liz and Liam. Invitationals The Glee club members begin to lose their likeness for Martin, and they have arguments with him throughout the episode. He almost gets Liz, Rachel and Sonia suspended, but they threaten to quit, so he withdraws the suspension. Last Member Martin watches the New Directions perform at Invitationals, and later congratulates them. He is last seen at another New Directions meeting. The Mash-Ups Martin is seen arguing with Glee member, Gabriella. He sings Wonderwall later in the episode. Queen Bey Martin gives the New Directions there first tribute: Beyonce. He is present through the episode at the different New Directions meetings. Confusion Martin tells the group that they need to work as a team to win Sectionals. Relationship Troubles He is seen telling the club that the rehearsals are canceled. Coming Back Martin is seen watching the auditions of Matthew and Jed, accepting both into the group. Are We Ready? Martin is seen telling the group that they are ready for the upcoming competition. He is later seen singing Right Here (Departed), ''to show the group that he supports them. Later, Martin tells the New Directions who their rivals at Sectionals are. He goes to get a coffee, after an intense practice. He tells Vincent that he needs to become the male lead. They notice that Jed is acting differently, and attempt to talk to him. Later, he re-accepts Meiko to the New Directions. The First Competition Martin is seen prepping the members up for Sectionals. He is seen happily watching them perform, and is very estatic when they come first place. Revenge is Sweet Martin is seen annoyed when Jamie and Matthew quit the club. Arrested Martin is seen upset that Xander was arrested, thus leaving the club for three months, maybe to never return. He later led the group to visit Xander. Songs Solos Season One: Wonderwall.PNG|Wonderwall (The Mash-Ups) Rightheredeparted.jpg|Right Here (Departed) (Are We Ready?'') Category:Characters Category:Main Characters